Marian
, often just referred to simply as Marian, and sometimes known as Marion or Mary Ann, is a fictional supporting character in the Double Dragon series. She is Billy Lee's girlfriend; a part-time martial arts instructor at their dojo who is usually kidnapped and held hostage (mainly by the Black Warriors gang), setting off the events of several games in the franchise. Biography ''Double Dragon Billy Lee's girlfriend and an instructor at the Sou-Setsu-Ken Dojo. Kidnapped by the Black Warriors. Double Dragon II: The Revenge Billy's girlfriend and an instructor at the Sou-Setsu-Ken Dojo. In the original game, she was held hostage by the Black Warriors but was rescued by Billy and Jimmy Lee at the end. This time around, she gets shot to death by the leader of the Black Warriors, Willy. In the NES/PC Engine version, completing the game on the hardest difficulty by beating the Mysterious Warrior will allow Marian to be resurrected. Double Dragon III: The Sacred Stones As you know by now, Marian (or Marion, which is Acclaim's preferred spelling) is Billy's girlfriend, who was held prisoner by the Black Warriors during the first game and was literally saved from death at the end of the second. In the American version, she once again serves the role of damsel-in-distress, in which she is held hostage by a mysterious group demanding the Rosetta Stones in exchange for her safety. That's not the case at all in the Japanese version, where she is safe and sound for once. She even gives instructions on how to play through the game's manual. In the American version, players are led to believe that Marion has been possessed by an evil spirit that turned her into the not-so-cleverly named Queen Noiram. Super Double Dragon Marian, a beautiful young policewoman, is a student of Kung Fu and part-time assistant instructor at the martial arts training school run by Billy and Jimmy Lee. A narcotics investigator, she has disappeared while attempting to infiltrate the ruthless criminal mob known as the Black Shadow Warriors. Double Dragon'' (Neo Geo) Personal data :Voice: Yuka Koyama :Birthplace: Los Angeles :Height: 5′ 5″ :Measurements: B31 W21 H34 :Fighting style: Street fighting :Hobbies: Window shopping, figure skating Story A cheerful, justice-loving, and very athletic young woman. She likes salad and cats. She seems like a typical girl, but she is actually the female leader of a street gang. Because of this, her strong personality and courageousness stand out, but she also has a kind and feminine side. While currently learning martial arts from the Lee brothers, she had also studied figure skating, so she fights with a tricky technique that utilizes those skills. She thinks of Billy and Jimmy as younger brothers who always need for help. ''Rage of the Dragons :''This game uses the characters and settings from Double Dragon, but is deemed non-canon since Evoga, the developers of the game, couldn't get the rights for the franchise. Renamed Mariah in this game, not much is said about her, although the plot changes her involvement with Jimmy, announcing how they were in a relationship instead of her being with Billy. She is also long dead in this version, as shown in Jimmy's ending, in which he visits her grave with his new female partner Sonia. Jimmy is shown to not have completely gotten over Mariah's death, as seen in his ending with Billy as his partner. Billy asks him to let it go and move on with his life, but Jimmy angrily refuses. ''Double Dragon Advance Marian is Billy's girlfriend, who was kidnapped by the Shadow Warriors so that the Dragons would hand over the book of the Sou-Setsu-Ken. The affection that both Billy and Jimmy hold for her seems to be creating tension between the brothers lately. Double Dragon Neon Marian is kidnapped by Skullmageddon's henchmen. Later Skullmageddon turns her into '''Evil Marian'. Evil Marian is fought alongside Skullmageddon as the penultimate boss, flying around the room and attacking with projectiles. The Lee brothers manage to defeat Skullmageddon and free her from his control. She then uses the "Power of Love" to help the Lee brothers go after Skullmageddon to defeat him. ''Double Dragon'' (animated series) Marian is the newest member of the Metro Task Force. She met Billy while trying to stop an armored car heist being carried out by Willy and Abobo. Afterward, Marian then followed Billy back to the Dragon Dojo and offered to make him a special deputy with the police department, allowing him to arrest people and carry a weapon (although he was doing this anyway). When Jimmy subsequently turned to the side of good, Marian deputized him as well. Unlike in the video games, here Marian does not act as Billy's girlfriend. She's not even a potential love interest for either of the brothers. In fact, she managed to butt heads with Jimmy multiple times. However, she's always eager to work together with the Dragons to stop the Shadow Master and fight crime, and she will stand by their side even when public sentiment has turned against them. Marian is shown to be skilled in combat, even though she is not a member of the Dragon Dojo. She was featured quite prominently in season one, but her role in the show was downplayed during season two. She is voiced by Cathy Weseluck. ''Double Dragon'' (film) In the film, Marian Delario is the leader of a gang of vigilantes known as the "Power Corps", conformed mainly by teenagers seeking justice in response to the hostile environment that reigns on the streets. Marian, on her part, is actually the rebellious daughter of the city's chief of police. She is portrayed by Alyssa Milano. ''Double Dragon IV In this game, Marian is kidnapped by the Okada sisters and taken to Japan as a way of bringing Billy and Jimmy there for the sisters to take down. After the brothers are dropped down a trap door, they find her while escaping the area under the sister's villa. She tells them where the sisters went and they go off for one final fight against them. Gallery ChararcMariandd.gif|Double Dragon'' (arcade) Charmarian1nes.gif|''Double Dragon'' (NES) Chardd2arcmarian.gif|''Double Dragon II: The Revenge'' (arcade) Dd2fc marian.png|''Double Dragon II: The Revenge'' (NES) Dd2md marian artwork.png|right|Manual artwork from the Mega Drive port of Double Dragon II Chardd3nesmarian.gif|right|'Marian', as depicted in the manual for the Famicom version of Double Dragon III marian.jpg|'Marian' as a police officer in the manual for Return of Double Dragon CharneoMarian.gif|'Marians victory portrait from ''Double Dragon (Neo Geo) Dda unused sprite designs.png|Unused sprite design of Billy and Marian for Double Dragon Advance DoubleDragonMilano.jpg|Alyssa Milano as Marian Delario in the 1994 Double Dragon live-action film Marian Martin - (DD TV series).jpg|Officer Marian Martin, as depicted in the Double Dragon animated series Marian - 01.png|'Marian' from Double Dragon Neon Marian - 02.png|In-game model for Double Dragon Neon Marian - 03.png|Concept art for Double Dragon Neon Marian - 04.png|Concept art of an alternate version of Marian that was probably going to be called "Lilly" Evil Marian - 01.png|'Evil Marian' from Double Dragon Neon Evil Marian - 02.png|In-game model of Evil Marian for Double Dragon Neon evilmarianv01.jpg|3D render of Evil Marian from Double Dragon Neon Evil Marian - 03.png|Concept art of Evil Marian for Double Dragon Neon Marian - 05.png|Marian's dialogue portrait in Double Dragon (mobile) Double Dragon (mobile) - 01.png|An old photograph of Billy, Marian and Jimmy Marian - 07.png|The Black Warriors kidnap Marian to lure Billy into their hideout Marian - 06.png Marian - 08.png|'Marian' rescued by Billy Marian - 09.png|'Marian' rescued by Jimmy Double Dragon (mobile) - 02.png|The three friends reunited at last Trivia *Originally Marian had no surname in the games, but was given one through the various Double Dragon-related media. She was named Marian Steele in the Marvel Comics adaptation, Marian Martin in the animated series, and Marian Delario in the live-action movie. In the manual for Return of Double Dragon, she is referred to as . *In Double Dragon Neon, Marian is voiced by Christijana York and Evil Marian is voiced by Wendy York (who also voices Ichisumi). Category:Female characters Category:Humans Category:Playable characters Category:Supporting characters Category:Double Dragon characters Category:Double Dragon (Neo Geo) characters Category:Double Dragon II characters Category:Double Dragon III characters Category:Double Dragon IV characters Category:Double Dragon V characters Category:Double Dragon Neon characters Category:Film characters Category:TV series characters